


[Podfic] The Golden Afternoon

by Rimaina



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dubious Ethics, Hosted on Tumblr, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Your Daily Dose of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimaina/pseuds/Rimaina
Summary: Equius tends to the garden.





	[Podfic] The Golden Afternoon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Golden Afternoon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725821) by [twofoldAxiom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twofoldAxiom/pseuds/twofoldAxiom). 



[The Golden Afternoon, hosted on Tumblr](https://rimainaneko.tumblr.com/post/170381655898/rimaina-podficthe-golden-afternoon-by)

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I have tried, I have conquered, I have choked on words, deleted all profanities, and now I'm done.  
> Axi: Indeed.


End file.
